


[Podfic] Hopeless

by kelly_chambliss, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Millicent Bulstrode is hopeless. And that's not always a bad thing.





	[Podfic] Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632635) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



> Recorded for hp_podfic_fest 2017  
> Thanks to momotastic for the beta.

Length: 00:48:37

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Hopeless.mp3) (45 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Hopeless.m4b) (22 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
